Increasingly, passenger vehicle are equipped with cameras. The cameras can provide many assistance functions to the driver such as lane keeping, parking aid, detection of obstacles and other objects, emergency braking, reconstruction of accidents and other events, monitoring of the traffic and weather situation, recording of driving patterns, deriving speed and position of the car, vehicle detection and collision avoidance, detection of traffic signs, lighting adjustment, night vision and more.
These functions require image processing, which can be provided by processing units in the cameras or dedicated processing units in the car. The processing units are connected to further devices, such as screens, indicators, the engine control unit, etc.